galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 61
Part 61: INTERLUDE: SHEA The Elevator carried Shea up and the system voice said: “Destination reached. Alternative bath room facilities can be found across the hall in the performer and staff dressing rooms.” Shea found the door right away opened it and stared at eleven girls in skimpy chiffon dancer outfits One of them hissed at her. “You are late! Sharpton will kill you for this! Hurry and get into your costume.” The woman spoke in Naidian to her. That was a secret codified language used by the VMA. This criminal association known as the Violent Mothers association . It had its headquarters on SIN 4 . The Sojonit Order considered them enemies as it was founded by a former Sojonit Sister using her training from what she had learned to form this group of assassins and criminals for hire. Shea knew right away there was something wrong and that the eleven women weren’t here for the party but for sinister reasons. She responded in the same language. “I am sorry I had to evade security.” “That security won’t matter, the pheromone Gas will make all males our willing slaves and they will shoot their female partners and non human colleagues. We got less than twelve minutes.” By the mirrors two women handled underarm long glass rods with a greenish liquid. Shaill bio-genetic pheromone gas, a nasty concoction of oxygen activated microbes spreading an extremely complicated neural trigger molecule based on the Piostla psionic spores and enhanched with Shaill bio engineering. Her analytical mind not only identified the stuff, explained to her how it worked but she also begun to envision how to make a counter active agent. The woman handed her a costume and a deactivated TKU hand gun. Just then another woman came in, most likely the one they expected. Shea realized how well she was trained as she reacted right away. She performed a spin kick and racked her heeled shoe across the face of the newcomer. Her heel was made of Ultronit and she switched the symmetry to razor blade configuration with a toe flick. Simultaneous she activated the TKU handgun and fired at one of the women at the mirror, using the beam of the weapon to cut her arms off. Thus preventing her to release the gas. Shea yelled. “On the ground all of you, I can burn most of you before you can draw and activate your guns. I also immune to your chemical tricks, I am Sojo!” Two of the VMA actually went to their knees, the rest decided to fight. One of them managed to activate her blaster, Shea dropped as the hot beam singed the air where she just had been. and used her deadly heels to execute a leg sweep with a bloody and gory result. Her weapon malfunctioned and did not fire, but neither the guns of her opponents. Some sort of security field or feature had kicked in rendering the weapons useless. They were good, well trained Hand to hand experts, but she had trained with Har-Hi, Hans and Eric intensifying the already master-level training of the fleet and the deadly training of the Sojonit Order, not all was love and sex. Sojonit sisters were trained to survive on Sin 4. While she could not wear her Sojonit Outfit and thus she did not have access to many of her usual hidden weaponry, but she would not be a Sojonit to be completely without. To all this came the fact that she now was the daughter of Rex Schwartz and had some very fine cybernetic enhancements. Her fingernails grew to three inches length and the tips were razor sharp. Her stepfather had arranged to have her Sojonit implants updated to the most modern SII standards, complete with molecular carbon fiber finger bone reinforcement. She took out three more before the entire wall behind her collapsed into molecular dust and Union Special Ops arrived. The security officers stared at the blood splattered blond and six gruesome maimed dancers. Part 62 » Category:Stories